


The Witch by the Sea

by FaeriexQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: Alone and isolated, Lenalee lives in a seaside village - one that is plagued with nightly attacks. One by one, people disappear, dragged into the watery depths as Lenalee struggles to protect herself.One night, two strangers appear.
Relationships: Anita & Lenalee Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Witch by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Curse of the Cross Zine. I switched things up and decided to focus on our lovely LenaLady, because I really don’t write about her enough - I hope you all enjoy. <3

Only a handful of people remained in the quiet seaside village.  
  
There was nothing to keep them company but the cold, salty air and the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. The tide came and pulled, tugging beneath the light of the moon as it hung above the sleeping village. It loomed low like an orb of crushed opal and glistened with silver as its reflection shimmered upon the sea.  
  
Many people died beneath that moon.  
  
It happened quietly. First one, then two – they were lured out into the waves without a sound slipping from their lips, the water gently filling their lungs until not a breath was left in them.  
  
Before morning, six people had disappeared. And more would continue to disappear, slipping into the watery depths as the nights dragged on.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The voices awoke Lenalee deep into the night.  
  
They whispered softly in her ear, sweet and melodious. Tender, gentle - they danced into her ears sweetly, the whispers threatening to lull her back to sleep.   
  
But, something nudged inside her: a pull, a call. Something beckoned her into consciousness as she heard the song. Ghostly, ethereal, _sublime_ …  
  
Lenalee blinked, her eyes opening slowly. Sitting up in bed, she looked around her dark and small bedroom. The cot was thin and lumpy beneath her body, the straw stuffing dry as it poked her skin. Lenalee ignored the sharp prodding she glanced around the room. Rotting wood, fogged glass – an empty cot remained across from her where her brother had once slumbered.  
  
A small sting pierced Lenalee’s chest, her violet gaze resting on that empty cot. Swiftly, she looked away.  
  
A hum tickled her ears, and Lenalee blinked. She turned toward the window as something echoed against the glass; wind perhaps, or a seagull’s call. It was so faint yet familiar, as though it struck some chord deep within her core.   
  
Lenalee crept out of bed, tiptoeing toward the window quietly. She peered out through the fogged glass, vision straining as she gazed into the night. From her window, she could see the shore, the waves crashing against the rocks. They cracked through the silence, and a strange, eerie hum filled the air.  
  
In the distance, something shimmered beneath the waves. Luminous. Silvery. They moved about as they slithered beneath the waves, spidery fins slicing through the surface.  
  
Lenalee paled, her heartbeat faltering. _‘Sirens.’  
  
_Turning from the window, she hurried out of the room and into the kitchen. It was barely the size of a closet, with cramped cabinets and a miniscule stove. Lenalee moved through the space with ease, pulling cabinets open as she grabbed several jars. Some salt. Some herbs.  
  
The jars clinking together in her grasp, Lenalee ran to the front door. She sprinkled the salt along the baseboards, followed by the herbs. Mugwort, sage, ferns – she used several herbs, arranging them in a thin line. Glancing down, Lenalee placed her hands over the salt-herb border and murmured several soft, quiet words.  
  
There was a _spark_. A pale green light appeared: a flame of emerald that ignited the whole row. It shone brightly, flames cold as they glistened in the darkness.  
  
Lenalee hurried to the windows next and repeated the same process.  
  
It didn’t take long – maybe a few minutes at most. She knew that she didn’t have time to spare and worked her way through every window in the cottage until she finished with her bedroom window.  
  
Placing the last of the herbs over the salt along the windowsill, Lenalee repeated the words she had spoken earlier. As before, the emerald flame ignited.  
  
Lenalee stepped back. Her gaze once more flickered to the window, expression pensive.  
  
The hum in the air remained, beckoning and lulling. It seeped outward like a hypnotic spell, almost too entrancing to ignore. Amongst the crashing waves, a shred of silver broke the surface of the water like knives skidding beneath the waves.  
  
_‘Soon,’_ Lenalee tried to tell herself. _‘They’ll be gone soon…once the sun rises…’  
  
_A subtle movement drew her attention, thoughts stopping in their tracks. It had been easy to miss at first; Lenalee had been so focused on the sirens that she had started to attribute any other movement to that of the storm. She hadn’t even thought to look.  
  
When she did, Lenalee realized that someone was on the beach.  
  
Lenalee felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. _‘No,’_ she thought, as an icy _terror_ befell her.   
  
No one was safe from a siren’s call. Men, women – everyone was vulnerable. Their song was too alluring and too beckoning, and no one could resist it for long.   
  
Lenalee’s hands pressed onto the glass of the window. She wanted to scream and to call out to whoever was out there. But, she couldn’t – Lenalee had used magic to seal her own home and couldn’t leave without breaking the seal.  
  
_‘No,’_ Lenalee wanted to cry. _‘Get away! Get_ away _!’  
  
_Her words remained lodged in her throat. She watched helplessly.  
  
The figure walked on. They were cloaked, completely concealed by the dark fabric they wore, their face was hidden from view. Lenalee could only watch helplessly as whoever it was walked along the rocky shore, their steps bringing them dangerously close to the waves.  
  
The wind outside whipped and the waves rolled. Amongst the seafoam, Lenalee saw the silver tails of the sirens slithering close.  
  
The cloaked figure stopped. They remained still, facing the waves as the sirens’ calls trickling into the air.  
  
Lenalee’s hands clasped at the windowsill. She wanted to look away. She didn’t want to _see-  
  
_The figure remained still. They didn’t move or flinch; they only remained motionless as the sirens continued to snake beneath the ocean’s tumultuous surface. The call of the sirens continued entrancingly. It continued, and-  
  
Lenalee watched. The figure didn’t go any farther.  
  
Confusion flickered in Lenalee’s eyes. Often, the sirens would beckon humans into the water and thus to their deaths. However, the figure was just _standing_ there.   
  
_‘What…’_ Lenalee began to wonder, before her thoughts drew to a halt.  
  
The figure finally moved. They brought a hand close to their chest – though from Lenalee’s perspective, she was unsure of what they were doing.  
  
The figure crouched down as they placed a hand on the rocky shore.  
  
A second passed and Lenalee saw a spark of green light. It wasn’t small. Like a pebble dropping into water, the light rippled out as it spilled into the sea like a shock of lightning.   
  
There was the sudden sound of shrill screeching, and Lenalee winced. The sirens’ call was shattered as their hauntingly horrific cries flooded the night air. It was so cacophonic and dreadful that Lenalee has to clasp at her ears, the sound too painful to bear.  
  
Body tense, Lenalee looked back out the window. Her eyes widened.  
  
The sirens were pulling back. Their hisses seeped into the air, their silvery tails twitching and writhing as they retreated back into the depths of the sea.  
  
The figure outside stood still, watching the sirens vanish from sight. The wind continued to whip, and the hem of their cloak fluttered in the darkness.  
  
Then, they turned.  
  
Lenalee stiffened. She was too far away to see the figure’s face, with the darkness of night marring any details that she might have been able to make out. However, she felt the figure’s eyes staring right at her.  
  
In a panic, Lenalee rushed away from the window. She moved off to the side, crouching down against the wall.  
  
Lenalee remained there the rest of the night.  
  


* * *

  
When morning came, Lenalee learned that no one had disappeared the previous night.  
  
It was something of a miracle. The sirens had been plaguing the small seaside village for several nights, with people having vanished each night ever since. It hadn’t mattered how intensely they tried to barricade their homes or cover their ears – there was never a guarantee of safety from the sirens, unless one had magic. But magic was uncommon and feared throughout the village.  
  
Because of this, Lenalee never shared how she protected herself. She had never dared.  
  
As soon as Lenalee traveled to town that morning, she heard the news. More people than normal were out and about in the streets, the uneasy atmosphere that normally loomed over the village now dissipating. As she passed others, Lenalee overheard conversations. Whispers of how no one had been taken last night. Speculations on what could have happened. Hushed theories, and cautious remarks..   
  
“It’s strange,” an old woman whispered as Lenalee walked by her. “The sirens don’t ever leave until they’ve drained them dry…could something have driven them off?”  
  
The other party in the conversation – a middle-aged woman – responded. “I hope not. Only magic could do something like that, and you know that sort of thing can’t be trusted…”  
  
Catching those last words, Lenalee’s body tensed. She picked up her pace and moved on.  
  
She didn’t stay in the village square long. Lenalee only had come to pick up a few things: some more herbs and a loaf of bread. She didn’t need much, and once she had her items, she swiftly departed.  
  
She returned to her home on the outskirts of the village. It was small, with a somewhat shabby appearance. Time had left its mark on the rickety little abode, but Lenalee didn’t mind too much; it had been her home for her whole life. She was used to it, even if returning to an empty home was at times lonely...  
  
Lenalee exhaled, clutching at her small bag of supplies. She tried not to let her thoughts wander too much.  
  
Walking up to the front door, Lenalee pulled out her house key. She slipped it into the lock as it _clicked.  
  
_Out of the corner of her eye, Lenalee saw a flicker of movement. Before going inside, she turned, her eyes tracing along the shore.  
  
She saw a woman standing on the beach.  
  
Lenalee tensed. The woman wore dark colors, with a deep purple cloak of velvet draped over her body. It was a striking contrast against her fair and porcelain skin. Her dark, inky hair was layered in the front as it framed her face, and her eyes were a deep, piercing black.  
  
The woman wasn’t alone. Beside her, there was another figure: a taller, burlier one. Their head was shaved, and they wore a short tunic and trousers. From what Lenalee could see, they had quite a few supplies with them and several daggers on the side of their belt.  
  
They were watching Lenalee.  
  
Breaking eye contact, Lenalee turned away. She hurried inside and shut the door behind her.  
  
Lenalee sighed. Tension clung to her body as her thoughts returned to the strangers. Lenalee had never seen them before, but that _woman_ …  
  
Walking over to the small table in the kitchen, Lenalee placed the herbs and the bread down. Within mere seconds, curiosity nipped at her core, her thoughts stubbornly lingering on the strangers.  
  
Her attention once more flickered to the window - but the strangers were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Lenalee blinked. _‘Maybe they left…’_ she thought as she returned to the table. Scooping up the herbs, Lenalee began to place them in the cabinet-  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Lenalee nearly dropped the jar of rosemary, her heart freezing in surprise. She turned around, attention landing on the door. No one ever came to see her.  
  
She remained still. Another knock could echoed in the house.  
  
The tension returned to Lenalee’s body, and she took a breath. Whoever it was, she had a feeling they weren’t going to leave.  
  
Setting the jar down, she returned to the door. Her heart thudded in her chest nervously, though she attempted to ignore it, her hand clasping at the knob to pull the door open.  
  
When Lenalee answered, she saw the woman.  
  
Lenalee faltered, even before any words could slip from her lips. Clasping at the doorknob, she was suddenly faced with the details of the woman’s appearance: striking and undeniably beautiful. Lenalee had never seen someone so breathtaking, with the sheer loveliness of the woman almost intimidating.  
  
She forced herself to speak regardless.  
  
“Ah, can I help you?” Lenalee asked, keeping her tone polite.  
  
The woman smiled. “Are you the one who lives here?”   
  
Lenalee hesitated. She then nodded, eyes wary. “Yes.”  
  
“May I come in?”  
  
Lenalee wavered once more. She wasn’t inclined to let strangers into her home. Even with the other villagers, Lenalee kept her distance more often than not.  
  
The woman waited, and Lenalee couldn’t help but feel…something. A tug. A nudge. It was there, deep in Lenalee’s chest, the sensation trickling down her spine as it urged her to react.  
  
Quietly, Lenalee stepped aside. “Alright.”  
  
The woman walked in. As she did, Lenalee glanced back outside. She hesitated to shut the door.  
  
“Was someone else with you?” Lenalee asked.  
  
The woman turned around. “Ah, Mahoja will stay outside – she’ll make sure no one disturbs us,” the woman explained.   
  
Lenalee frowned. She wasn’t sure why anyone would disturb them, but shut the door regardless. She returned her attention to the woman uncertainly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Lenalee apologized. “But…why are you here? People don’t usually come through this village…”  
  
The woman looked back at Lenalee, smiling gently. “I’m sure it must seem strange for me to arrive in such a way,” she said. “My name is Anita.”  
  
_‘Anita,’_ Lenalee silently repeated. “Mine is Lenalee.”  
  
Anita didn’t say anything after that, with her eyes briefly moving around Lenalee’s abode. Inevitably, her attention shifted to the herbs on the table – and also the remaining traces of herbs on the windowsill.  
  
As Anita did this, Lenalee watched. A hint of nervousness could be seen in her eyes.  
  
“You were able to protect yourself from the sirens, I see. I was curious as to how you did that.”  
  
Lenalee turned rigid, expression perplexed. “What?”  
  
Anita turned back to Lenalee. “There are traces of magic on the window,” Anita pointed out. “I imagine that’s what you used to block the sirens’ call last night.”  
  
Lenalee didn’t say anything. Her throat was dry and she was at a loss; suddenly, she realized what a mistake this might have been. She didn’t know Anita, nor what Anita wanted. Lenalee had to be careful enough as it was, and she wasn’t even sure as to what had compelled her to let Anita _inside_.  
  
Anita looked at Lenalee, eyes soft and voice kind. “You don’t need to worry – I’m not here to expose you,” Anita reassured. “But I did come to ask you of something.”  
  
Lenalee paused. She could still feel her pulse thudding in her veins as she waited in anxious anticipation.   
  
“You saw last night – I can use magic as well,” Anita explained. “I sensed someone else nearby with abilities similar to my own and I honestly was surprised. I had heard about the siren threat but hadn’t realized that there were any witches left in this area.”  
  
The word _witch_ rang in Lenalee’s ears, and she looked off to the side uncomfortably. “I’m not a witch.”  
  
Anita’s eyes remained sympathetic. “It’s difficult to feel comfortable hearing it, I’m sure – especially considering the prejudice that surrounds us,” Anita spoke. “But that being said…it’s rare to find someone who can already cast such strong protective spells. You have a lot of potential.”  
  
To this, Lenalee didn’t say anything. She wasn’t even sure _what_ to say. For as long as she could remember, she had needed to hide her abilities; she couldn’t risk letting any of the other villagers know for fear of what they would do if they found out.  
  
After all, that was why her brother was no longer around.  
  
Anita watched Lenalee’s expression. She continued. “I plan to leave here shortly. But…I did want to offer you a chance to come with me,” Anita said. “I’ve often considered taking on an apprentice, but had yet to find one.”  
  
Lenalee’s eyes filled with shock. “You want me to be your apprentice?” she questioned. “But…but what about…”  
  
Anita sighed, smile softening. “You would have to leave here - I understand it’s a large decision. However, Mahoja and I will not leave until tomorrow morning – we are staying one more night to ensure the sirens will keep at bay.”  
  
Lenalee didn’t say anything and Anita stood. She looked at Lenalee one final time before walking back toward the door. “Mahoja and I will be by the shore in the morning. Meet us there if you’d like to come.”  
  
Lenalee remained speechless. She didn’t try to stop Anita as she left. Blankly, she stared at the door as it closed behind the woman, her thoughts spinning.  
  
A witch. Anita was a witch like Lenalee, and she was offering to teach her more about magic…  
  
Lenalee wavered. She couldn’t deny that she had always felt alone and isolated due to her powers. That she had also been cut off from everyone else, with a gentle, hidden desire to meet more of her own. Yes, she would have to leave her home, but if she could find others like her…  
  
If she could find her brother.  
  
A needle pricked at her, causing Lenalee to feel restless. It pricked and prodded, and would not let her rest.  
  
The next morning, Lenalee left with Anita. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved Lenalee and Anita’s relationship, and was sad we never got to see more of it. In many ways, I felt like Anita could have been something of a mentor figure to Lenalee? Or at the very least someone for her to look up to.
> 
> That being said, I love the idea of Lenalee being an apprentice witch to Anita. X3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this - thank you for reading!


End file.
